Fuery's Diary
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Just a bunch of short one shots that are supposed to be about what Fuery sees during his daily life, here's some things that will happen:Fuery in a dress, ghost hues, Armstrong can't hide, A sheep diary, Fuery might be a porstitute for tough men...enjoy :
1. Sheep Diary

My dear friend Joy-child and I came up with these Ideas. This chapter will be very, very, very short! Just to let you Know but the others will be a lot better. And I own nothing. So onward!!!

1234

Fuery Get's a Diary.

Fuery sat alone in central, while his comrades were off doing….something. He sighed, trying his best not to be bored, but was failing miserably at it. It was so hard to concentrate on his work today. He didn't mean to but his mind drifted over to Hues…and he shivered thinking at his death.

It was hard to believe someone as big hearted as Hues could die…how could such a big heart stop? He sighed thinking, 'Come on don't depress yourself that happened weeks ago…it did…' But despite his self-scolding he did in fact, bring his own mind down, but that didn't last when he suddenly heard a very sharp voice, "FUERY!"

Crying out loudly he flew back falling out of his chair, heart racing from the fright he had just been given. A blonde woman leaned over him, a golden brow raised. "Are you alright?" Fuery nodded head hurting, "Yes Riza-san." She nodded and waited for Fuery to get back up in his seat. Once that was accomplished Riza placed a blue book on Fuery's desk.

But this wasn't just any book...oh no.

This book was powder blue with a big fat white sheep on the cover. It had a blue ribbon inside of it, and a kute tiny lock, with a very tiny key. "What...what is this?" Fuery finally asked flipping through it seeing it had blank pages, and a pen to go with it. And atop that pen sat a fat sheep once again. He raised his brow, his glasses sliding down his face. "Um...Riza-san? What is this...seriously?"

"Mustang thought this was a funny gift, it's a diary. And now it's yours," Riza stated calmly. He gawked at her mouth hanging open, "But I'm a boy!! Why are you giving me a diary!?" Riza raised a brow, " Do I look like the type who would keep a diary? And so what if you're a boy...you can use it as long as it's in the privacy of your own home, can't you? It's now yours...instead of a Diary, it's now a, "Journal." Don't worry...I won't say anything about this to anyone," And with that dull statement she turned on her heal walking rather calmly away.

Looking back down at the diary once more he banged his head on his desk. Sometimes he hated being a lower rank, especially around the awkward, colonel mustang, and the I-can-shoot-a-flea-off-of-a-dog-Riza. And then there was Armstrong who seemed to be plagued with sparkles, not that it bothered him. And then Havoc...the poor guy who could not get a girlfriend. Also there were the Elric brothers, the short-older brother had a temper, and the taller-younger brother was just cute.

"Dang it..." One Kain Fuery sighed, "I'm surrounded by weirdos..."

Looking back down at the journal he opened It up, and uncapped the pen.

"_Dear Diary..." _


	2. Babysitting Black Hayate

Yay-now for the real stuff. These are all meant to be fun and a lot of these will have hints of RoyXRiza and other couples...there will be a little bit of the elrics running around (no incest) but it's mostly the people at central who fuery sees on a regular basis...so...onward!!

BABY-SITTING BLACK HAYATE

"I left my number on the counter."

"Okay-"

"And the vet's number is on the fridge door."

"Yes ma-"

"And some more emergency numbers can be found in the top dresser door in my room."

"Sure-"

"Don't touch my guns."

"Of course-"

"Help yourself to food."

"Thank you-"

"Don't let anyone in, even if you know them."

"Lieutenant ma'am-"

"Lock the door when I leave."

"Ma'am..."

"Food bor Hayate is in the cupboard."

"Ma'am!! I'm sorry to interrupt but we've been through this a lot now...and well...Colonel Mustang is probably waiting for you at the restaurant!" Fuery finally interjected with a sigh. Riza paused in her instructions and nodded, "Well you're trust worthy...I'm sure you can handle things," The tough woman finally admitted, briefly mumbling how she couldn't believe she was going on a date with Roy Mustang. Riza shrugged and pat Hayate briefly on the head, before turning and heading for the door.

She had decided to entrust the duty of watching her dog to Fuery, knowing that he would be able to take very good care of her pet. Before she left she turned on her heel, "Remember we're still on alert after...the death. Don't let anyone in," Riza warned Fuery as if he was a child. He nodded silently, remembering Hues briefly before pushing the thought from his mind. She left the small home, and Fuery locked the door behind him.

Slumping in a nearby chair he muttered, "No one would come after me, I'm not as important as colonel Mustang, or Major Armstrong...or anyone." A whine filled the air and Hayate rested his head on Fuery's knee eyes saying that he thought the young man was important. Fuery smiled at the dog petting his head with affection. "I'm sorry boy, I'll try not to be so depressing!" The dog barked tail wagging in agreement with Fuery. "Well boy lets get you something to eat okay?"

The dog let out another happy bark trotting behind Fuery who headed for the kitchen.

Fuery fixed both their meals, and looked around Riza's small house. It was just as neat and prim as he thought it might be though he had been surprised by a few items. There were a few cute ornaments around the house, such as a pillow with a puppy on it, curtains with small white hearts, and a large teddy bear propped up on a chair. "I didn't realize Mrs. Hawkeye liked things like this." Fuery said picking up the salt shaker which as in the shape of a cuddly looking cat. Hayate cocked his head looking up at Fuery laying on his belly still eating his food. Fuery smiled at the dog setting the salt shaker down, "But she did take you in boy, and you're cute." The dog snorted as if to say that he was handsome, not cute, causing another light laugh from Fuery.

But unknown to Fuery outside three men examined the house door. "This is the house," The first man said nodding. "Everyone remember what to do?" The second man asked. "Yes, I remember," The third man said nodding, "Grab the girl and demand a meeting with Mustang." All three men nodded, and decided on the count of three they would bust down the door and carry out their plans.

One...

Two...

"Hey wait, do you have bullets? My gun is empty!" The second man suddenly interjected. After several minutes of exchanging ammunition the three began again.

One...

Two...

"Wait! Wait! What if she's not home?" The first man asked. The other two looked at him, and finally answered, "Then we'll try again! Now, lets' get this done!!"

One...

Two...

Click.

The three men froze as Fuery stepped outside holding Hayate's leash. He stared up at the three who stared back. Suddenly frowning and straightening up he asked, "Hey who are you?" The three men had heard of Colonel Mustang, who could create fire with a snap of his fingers. However they had not seen him, and only heard he had black hair, dark eyes, and was fond of Riza Hawkeye. So naturally, they assumed that this boy before them was Colonel mustang, and two of them took off running. However the third one raised his gun and pointed it at Fuery.

Luckily Hayate reacted quickly and bit down hard on the man's hand, the man firing at random. He managed to get away and took off running, screaming about a mad animal. The dog barked after him but stayed put, licking the blood off his chops. Snorting after the coward, the dog turned letting out a shrill whine at the sight of Fuery. Fuery was leaned up against the wall holding his bleeding arm.

"Don't worry boy...it just grazed me," Fuery said weekly smiling at Hayate, knowing that bullet had taken out a good size chunk of his arm. The dog whined sniffing his wound, and Fuery pat his head, "I'll be fine...I'll head over to central and get help there, it is closer then the doctor. I'm not dying-" At the word dying Hayate's ears perked up and he took off running down the streets leaving a stunned Fuery alone. "Crap!" Fuery cried out getting up quickly. He looked at his injured, bleeding arm, and ripped off his sleeve tying it up. "No time to worry about that I got to get Hayate! Miss Hawkeye will kill me if I lose him!" Fuery said holding his injured arm against his chest jogging after the dog.

Meanwhile, in a very nice restaurant Riza and Roy were enjoying each other's company. "You sure you're not tense, something seems to be troubling you, sir." Riza asked Roy who chuckled, "I'm only tense because you keep calling me Sir! We're on a date, call me Roy!" Riza looked at him doubtfully, "You haven't called me Riza all night, so will you call me Riza if I call you by your first name?" Roy nodded enthusiastically until Riza said, "Alright then, you first."

"What...no! You first."

"I insist, you first."

"Ladies go first Hawkeye."

"Don't start being a gentleman now Mustang."

The two smiled playfully at each other and Roy dared to place a hand on Riza's. "You know," Roy began slowly looked at the woman taking note of the faint blush, "I-" However no more words were meant to be heard as Hayate appeared landing right on top of Roy knocking him to the ground. "Get that dog out of here!" The manager of the restaurant cried out. Roy however was looking up at the dog who looked suddenly menacing and dangerous. "Hayate I swear I wasn't going to do anything to Riza, I promise! I was planning to do something on the second date but not the first!!" Riza raised a golden brow, and whistled Hayate coming to sit in front of her. She stared down at her dog, and then looked at Roy who lay relieved on the floor, "Colonel Mustang sir, I think Fuery is in trouble." Roy immediately got up looking down at the dog seeing blood on his muzzle, "Did...did you're dog eat Fuery!?" Riza gave him a sharp glare, and for a brief moment was ready to call him an idiot, "Now is no time for jokes sir! Fuery must be in trouble."

Roy nodded sighing, he had been looking forward to the date. Quickly exiting the two took off down the streets, Riza taking off her heels and holding them in her hands as she began to raced down the streets. Roy glanced back at her, "We should contact Havoc and Armstrong for backup!" Riza nodded at Roy's orders, "Next phone booth We see I'll contact Armstrong and then-"

"There is no need to contact me I am right here!" A loud booming voice caught their attention.

Both turning to their left they were stunned to See Armstrong right next to him, sparkles glimmering more then ever. "A-Armstrong?! But how-" Roy's confused babble was cut off as Armstrong let out a deep rich laugh, "My instincts told me something was wrong, and here I am! You two are running to slow!" And with that he scooped up the terrified couple and took off jogging right behind Hayate. "We'll get to where we need to be to in no time! This is the rescue-you-friend-and-teammate-dash that has been passed down through the Armstrong Generation!!"

And with that declaration he took off into the night, Both Roy and Riza screaming their heads off. Hayate began dashing quicker in the direction of Fuery, but more out of fright of Armstrong then of urgency. Unfortunately for them, the group happened to pass Fuery, as the man tottered bye. He had grown noticeably paler and his eyes drooped with weariness. 'I need a doctor...I have to get back to central...' Fuery thought miserably wondering where Hayate could have scampered off too.

Pausing to lean against a house he heard a woman's voice, "Oh my!" He turned seeing a blonde woman standing at the door holding a garbage bag. Without another word she pulled him in her house, startling the poor young man. Upon entering the house he saw a room next to the front window that had a bed in it, as well as several operating tools. He looked nervously at the lady, "Um..." The woman raised her hand, "I'm a nurse and I can clearly see you need some help here young man. Now not another word, and let me take care of that wound."

MEANWHILE...

The group arrived at Riza's house and were startled to see Havoc there glaring down at three men. "Havoc?" Roy questioned as Armstrong finally set him, and a very ruffled Riza down, the woman putting her heels back on. Havoc turned, "Oh...hey...the neighbor called the police, and I stopped bye when I found out it was Your house, Riza. I caught these three sniveling idiots hiding in the alleyway talking about how they failed to capture Riza Hawkeye." Roy's face flushed red with anger, and he approached the three men. "Alright you three...tell me where the young man that was watching this place is!"

Two of the man leaned away, but the third man, the one Hayate had bit, stuck out his chest, "Ha! I shot that Roy Mustang, and God only knows where he went!" Roy crouched on the ground and leaned towards the man smiling eerily, "No you shot a young man, I am Roy Mustang, and if I need to prove it to you I'll barbeque your face off!" The man paled, and stuttered, "Honestly I don't know!" Havoc hearing that Fuery had been injured eyes flared up and grabbed one of the men, "What did you say? You shot my little buddy?! I am going to-" Riza touched Havoc's shoulder, "No, Havoc you must treat this man a little more gently."

Riza looked at the man almost tenderly, and then startling the others raised her foot and slammed him into the wall, her heel on his throat. "Now...I will pierce through you're jugular unless you tell me where Fuery is," She said casually as she applied some pressure to the man's throat. The other two men began to back up the man, saying they ran as soon as the dog attacked them. Armstrong's head suddenly perked up and he went into Riza's house, "The phone Is ringing, maybe it's central! If Fuery wasn't too hurt maybe he made it there."

Answering the phone, he seemed engaged in the conversation oblivious to the fact that Havoc, Roy, and Riza had taken to kicking the crap out of the three men. Armstrong slammed down the phone, "That was a young woman, she said she had Fuery and treated him for a gun shot wound! We must make haste!" Roy and Riza both panicked at the thought of being carried again and Roy speedily spurted, "Ah...no! No, you stay here with these men until proper authorities arrive, and er...um...give us the address!" Armstrong nodded, and exchanged the information and bid the three farewell, and good luck.

So, Havoc, Roy, and Riza went racing down the street towards where Fuery should be. Sooner then they thought they arrived at their destination, and rapped loudly on the door. And just as Havoc went to kick down the door out of frustration, the nurse opened the door. "Oh come in," She said opening the door wider, "You must be the friends he asked me to contact." Havoc leading the team was the first to spot Fuery laying very still in a bed.

Poor Fuery did not look well at all.

He was considerably paler, and his eyes were closed. His glasses were set aside on a desk, and his shirt which had been cut off lay in pieces on a chair. He was so still, that the three feared the worst. Havoc threw himself on top of the man, grabbing him and shaking him, "Come on Fuery ol' buddy, ol' pal! Don't be dead! If you're alive I promise not to tease you, or hide your glasses, or blow smoke in your face, or talk about woman's bre-" He was cut off by a loud groan, "Havoc! Get off of me!" Fuery protested rubbing his eyes, and sitting up, the group able to see that he had bandages on his arm.

After a long hour of explanation, hugs, and smack or two upside his head for Fuery not immediately going to the hospital, Roy walked Fuery home, while Havoc took Riza home. As Fuery headed for the apartments that the military supplied, Roy stopped Fuery. "Fuery...you can't just shrug off a gun wound like that again," Roy said seriously looking directly into Fuery's eyes, "We can not lose any more frien...comrades. We need to all stick together." Fuery looked down at his feet, a tad embarrassed by Roy's concern. Roy then smiled and smacked Fuery on the arm, "Just be more careful!"

And unfortunately for Fuery Roy happened to smack his injured arm.

"GAH!!"

"ACK! Fuery I'm so sorry! Don't tell Hawkeye!!"

1234

That night just as Fuery was about to goto bed he looked at the accursed sheep journal. He tried not to think of it. But he gave in assuming that the sheep on the cover had some sort of mind control powers, compelling him to open the book and began writing.

_Dear Journal...Dear accursed Sheep Journal,_

_I was shot today and you'll never believe the events that I had to endure..._

End.

Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay!!


	3. Fuery and the Red Dress

Okay let's begin! No time to waste now!

1234

Fuery and the Red Dress.

This had to be the most humiliating thing Fuery had ever done….EVER. It all started when Riza asked him to come to her office. He obeyed, never daring to disobey any orders she could give him.

But this…this was too much.

Riza had measured his waist, and nodded firmly after measuring her own. Before he knew it he was stripped down to his boxers and she had pulled a red dress over his body. She placed him on a stool, and began to sew and fix mistakes. When asked what she was doing she simply replied, "Oh I'm accompanying Mustang to a formal dinner. I have to go so I'm making my dress. I needed a model for the waist, and realized you had the same waist as me." Fuery had groaned and protested, but a sharp look shut him up.

He was at least relieved the dress went to his ankles; he would have hated to have Miss Riza stare at his legs. He sighed deeply once more wincing as she accidentally stuck him. On top of this dress she had put him in her heels, which he was embarrassed to find they were the same size, washed all hair gel from his head, and even put some make up on him.

"It's just to see if it will all go together," She assure him, but he was sure that he saw her eyes glisten with amusement.

Riza finally stood, and looked him over, "I need to add some black lace to the hem, and the sleeves, I'll be right back." Fuery nodded, touching his smoothed down hair. He hated the way his hair framed his face, it was an utter embarrassing moment.

But poor Fuery…things were about to get worse...

"Whoa…and who might you be?" A familiar voice asked.

Fuery turned slowly cursing the face that the Riza had left her office door open. Havoc stood there flashing a dashing smile at him. 'Oh God…Oh God…don't let him recognize me!" He thought desperately smiling weakly. Havoc approached Fuery, taking his hand, "Hello there…is there anything I might do for you miss…?"

"Uh my name is…er…Ka…Katie! Yes that's it, my name is Katie Fuery and I'm looking for my…my twin brother!" Fuery squeaked making his voice higher. Havoc smiled, "Well he never told me he had such a beautiful sister! I'll have to give him a headlock for that." Havoc laughed, and Fuery nervously joined in. Havoc's arm snaked around Fuery, and with another, "dashing," smile he pulled Fuery out of the office, "I'll take you to your brother."

"Really that's not necessary!"

"But I insist!"

"No I think I should wait for him!"

"Nonsense, I want to see him too! He's a good friend of mine you know!"

And Fuery all too soon found himself pulled into the main office, where Roy, and Armstrong sat, having some sort of discussion. At seeing Fuery, Roy's eyes brightened and he leaned on his hands, "Well what have we here?" Armstrong turned around, and Fuery was relieved to see Armstrong looked at him in curiosity, and not with want. "Good day Madame," Armstrong offered smiling at him, "May we assist you in any way?"

Roy suddenly leapt up, "Yes let us know if we can help you."

Havoc puffed up his chest giving Roy a sharp glare, "She's looking for Fuery, they're twins." Roy looked a little stunned, and smiled, "Well, I can't believe he never told us about you!"

"He probably didn't want you to hounds harassing his sister," Armstrong said bluntly looking at Roy and Havoc like they should be ashamed. Armstrong rose, and took Fuery's hand briefly kissing it, "Forgive me Madame, these two have noticed your beauty and have let it obscure their wits. I am Armstrong, and this is Roy over here. We are good friends of your brother."

Fuery felt himself die a little inside at having his hand kissed, but was a little impressed that Armstrong was being so polite, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Katie." Roy smiled putting an arm around Fuery, "And what a lovely name it is." Roy smiled eyes twinkling, as he looked him up and down. Fuery was terrified.

'OhmigodohmigodwhatamigoingtododamXitfXckShXtshiXshiX!'

No coherent thoughts went through his head as he worried that the two men, Havoc and Roy, would soon be trying to woo him, date him, and molest him. "Armstrong frowned at Roy and Havoc shaking his head. Just then the door opened, and hoping it was Riza Roy turned hurriedly around. But no…no it was the Elric brothers.

Edward walked in hands shoved in his pockets, Al following closely behind. It was Al that made a soft, "Oh," sound at the sight of Fuery. Edward lazily opened his eyes, and stopped in his tracks eyes wide. A smile spread across his face, and he sauntered over to Fuery, "Wow, what's a pretty lady doing in a place like this?

What little piece of Fuery's soul was left just died right then.

"She's looking for Fuery, he's her twin! Her name Is Katie," Armstrong informed Edward sighing hoping Ed also would hound the girl he was starting to feel sorry for. Meanwhile Roy and Havoc glared at their new competition.

"Well I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric," Edward said introducing her to his brother. Fuery nodded and forced a smiled, "So nice to meet you!" Alphonse held out his hand, and Fuery had a feeling the boy turned into metal was smiling. "It's nice to meet you ma'm, I hope you're here to see Fuery for a good reason and not that something is wrong." Instantly, Roy, Havoc, Edward, And Armstrong got looks of concern.

Fuery smiled, feeling touched that they were concerned, "Oh no I just missed him is all."

"Well that's swell," Edward said smiling slyly, "Hey how about I show you around, I know a lot of great places around here." Roy looked at Ed, and scoffed, "You're too _short _for her!" Fuery backed up instinctively knowing what was about to take place.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN CRUSH WITH YOUR FOOT LIKE ANTS?!"

"Brother he didn't say that!"

An argument began, and Fuery felt a hand on his arm, it was Havoc. He was smiling, and it seemed like he had borrowed some of Armstrong's sparkles. Thus, Fuery grew increasingly nervous. "Miss Fuery I know I've only just met you but will you marry me?"

Yep…if there was any hope of Fuery's soul being reborn it was defiantly dead….times 10.

"WHAT!?"

"SHE CAN'T MARRY YOU!?"

An even louder argument began, and Fuery so Al waving at him. Approaching him the tall armor leaned down, "I know it's you Fuery, go on out." Fuery's face turned a dark red, if it got any redder it would turn purple. Fuery was sure Alphonse was smiling even wider this time, "Don't worry I won't let them know!" Fuery bowed his head thankfully and high tailed it out of there, escaping promising to buy Alphonse something cat related.

Just as he made it back in the office Riza appeared, and held out the lace, "You can take the dress off now, I can do this myself." Fuery hugged the startled woman, "OH THANK YOU MISS HAWKEYE!" She blinked flabbergasted at his outburst, but shrugged it off. With thirty minutes, Fuery looked his old self and strolled in to the main office, everyone looking in a sour mood. "OH BEAUTIFUL STRANGER HOW COULD YOU DESERT ME?!" Havoc whined loudly, Roy and Edward glaring at him, and then each other. Fuery backed away slowly deciding her was going to go home, he was NOT going to deal with this today…

At home he looked at the foul, accursed, sheep diary and reluctantly snatched it.

'_Dear Diary…dear foul diary,_

_Today was just awful…it all started when Riza Hawkeye asked me to come to her office…'_

End of chap 3.


	4. Fuery and The Three Men

Alright! Next one! I hope I'm not the only one having fun here.

1234

FUERY AND THREE MEN

Havoc came in to work with a grim set face one morning, which Roy quickly noticed. Roy Mustang was very protective of those under him, and he found Havoc to be one of his closest friends, and so he oh so lovingly asked, "Lose another girlfriend again?" Havoc looked up at Roy, his expression not changing, "No…but…I think…No, you won't believe me!"

Edward and Alphonse who sat in front of Roy's desk turned back to look at Roy their interest peaked. Riza stopped her filing, and Armstrong who stood by her, glanced at Havoc as well. "I'll believe you, seriously…what is it?" Roy asked face looking grim. "Are you in trouble Havoc?"

Havoc shook his head no, "No…I'm fine…but I don't think Fuery is!"

Edward sat up straighter, "In danger? Is he hurt?"

Havoc shook his head again, "No, but I saw him last night…and it didn't look good!"

The group was now fully paying attention and waited for Havoc to tell them what was up.

"Last night I was coming back from the market and I saw Fuery. He was walking towards a hotel looking nervous, I thought I'd say hi, but before I could call out to him, this BIG guy appeared. He Put his arm around Fuery, and forced him into the hotel. I was confused and waited to see if he'd come back out. An hour later Fuery emerged his clothes all disarrayed, and with what looked like money in his hand!" Havoc whispered becoming more animated as he told the tale.

"What are you saying Havoc?" Armstrong asked, sparkling more then ever.

"I'm saying," Havoc muttered with a frustrated sigh, "I think Fuery is…selling himself for money!! I checked out that hotel this morning, it's where a lot of 'loose woman,' work if you catch my drift!"

All the faces in the room flushed red at the thought of one of their friends being reduced to that. "What…Why would Fuery do that?!" Roy cried standing up almost knocking over his chair. "How could you think Fuery would even-" Havoc cut Roy off, "I'm just saying…that it's a possibility! I mean his pay did get docked for the next two weeks and all…"

"What? Who did that without my consent?" Roy snapped looking angry.

"The Fuehrer sir…" Havoc said surprised Roy didn't know. Roy sat down folding his hands together, a cross face appearing. Edward looked at him curiously, he had noticed the hostility he had for the Fuehrer, but he just didn't know why.

"But selling himself is a little extreme don't you think?" Alphonse asked interrupting the silence.

Havoc nodded folding his arms, "Yeah but still-"

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Fuery who walked in a smile on his face. He walked pass Havoc not noticing the looks the others were giving him. Armstrong noticed that Fuery walked with a limp, and raised a blonde sparkling brow, "Young Kain…might I ask why you're limping?" The others looked from Armstrong to Fuery who set down some paperwork, leaning against the desk. His cheeks were stained red, and he looked flustered for an answer.

"I…er well…I fell down and hurt my butt! But do-don't worry I'm fine!"

Fuery excused himself missing the faces of the others once again. Edward had considerably paled, and even Alphonse's armor seemed paler. Riza dropped the papers she had been filing, and Armstrong's sparkled flickered out and died. Roy's eyes were wide, and matched Havoc's stunned expression.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!!" Havoc cried defending himself.

Armstrong flexed his muscles, "THIS CAN JUST NOT BE! WE MUST FOLLOW HIM TONIGHT AND PROTECT HIS HONOR!!"

Everyone looked nervously in the room, and the Elric brothers quickly took off, wanting no part of this. Riza held up her hand, "No…not me. This assumption is just illogical. You boys are on your own!" She began picking up her paperwork, while Roy watched her bend over. Still flexing Armstrong turned to Roy and Havoc, "THEN YOU TWO WILL COME WITH ME!! WHO IS WITH ME!?"

Havoc pumped his fist in the air, "I AM! FOR FUERY'S HONOR! HIZAH!"

Roy snapped out of his gaze from staring at the blonde sniper's butt, stood as well, "Yeah! Me too!"

"For Kain!"

"For the runt!"

"For the little guy!!"

"You three are idiots…" Riza hissed leaving the three men to their plotting.

THAT NIGHT

Just as they said the three men followed Fuery; darting behind bushes, hiding in alleys, and even climbing trees to avoid detection. Fuery was blissfully unaware of the three, and headed for the same hotel Havoc had seen Fuery dragged in the night before. As he reached the hotel, three more men emerged, all taller then Fuery and more built. One of them, the oldest looking one, could even rival Armstrong's strength.

Sparkles shining red Armstrong glared at these men. "They better not lay a finger on Fuery of they shall answer to my might fist passed down through the Armstrong Generation!!" Roy and Havoc scooted a little bit away from him.

The three men approached Fuery, and one wrapped their arm around his neck, while the other two watched with smiled on their faces. The oldest then ruffled Fuery's hair, laughing as Fuery tried to get away.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE BUDDY!!" Havoc cried revealing himself. The three men turned to look at Havoc brows raised, Fuery staring at him too. Havoc charged and did a leaping kick, only to fall short and land painfully on the sidewalk. Roy rushed to Havoc's side and kneeled by his friend before looking up at the three brutes, "I'll get you for this!!"

The younger of the three holding Fuery stared at him as if he was stupid, "We didn't do anything to him…he fell down himself…"

Armstrong appeared sparkling and flexing, shirt ripping off. "You will return Fuery to us, or you shall feel the sting of my might fists!!" The older of the three turned to Fuery and without a word began flexing his shirt ripping off. "Oh…a challenger?" Armstrong chuckled, flexing back and ripping his own shirt off.

For the next five minutes the two men flexed their mighty muscles glaring hard at one another, the small group watching anxiously as the two challenged each other in this weird way. Suddenly the two men smiled and shook hands and then turned back to their group.

"This is Armstrong, he works with Kain!" The older man said to the two other built men and Fuery. "How do you know that!" The one holding Fuery asked startled. "Yeah all you did was flex!!" The other man cried looking confused.

"These three are Kain's older brothers. Alex the oldest, Thames the middle one, and Luke the youngest!" Armstrong exclaimed with a might laugh. "How do you know that?" Havoc cried pulling at his blonde hair. "You only flexed your muscles with him!" Roy also cried looking shocked.

Fuery broke away from his three older brothers, "I don't know why you guys followed me out here…but my brothers came to town to throw me a late birthday party…I came last night and they gave me some money for my birthday, and we're celebrating here."

Roy, and Armstrong glared at Havoc angrily, the man scratching his head.

"Well…sirs what did you think was going on?" Fuery asked raising a brow.

The three men laughed nervously again, Roy putting his arm around Kain's shoulder. "Well I'll tell you after I buy you a drink, how about that?"

1234

When Fuery returned home, he was still pouting at the thought of his friends thinking he would ever sell his body for cask. Grabbing his sheep Journal-coughDiarycough- he flipped it open and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Everyone must be losing it! You would not believe what Havoc, Mustang, and Armstrong thought about me today…._

End of chap 4


End file.
